


The Red Hood

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lonely boy with the red hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2008  
> For Vespertila

So many colors, so many giggles and happy cries. The streets are full of people and overcrowded with children. The air smells of too hard candies. His breath is swallowed. He just can’t stand to have to look at all those happy families holding hands and just enjoying to be together. Making fun at him, this lonely boy with his red hood. Lonely red hood in an empty and filthy dark alley. He never saw the kid come to him holding his bag open under his nose. He grunts. He definitely doesn’t have a candy for him. “Take” the blond head tells him sharing his nearly empty bag with him, hiding a smile under the Death mask. And Jason took one red candy looking at the kid getting back to his parents. He holds on this candy a long time nearly forgetting the big red hole on his stomach. He wasn’t alone anymore; there are here him and his candy, the first gift he ever got. A disgraceful tear rolls under the Killer mask.


End file.
